


the price was too great

by maidofviolets



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck, davejohn if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidofviolets/pseuds/maidofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them thought it would end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the price was too great

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first homestuck fanfiction woo  
> of course it would be sadstuck  
> enjoy

You see flashing lights. A shadow looms over you as you hold the slumped figure in your arms and you try your best to look away from those colour-changing eyes.

You move the Seer of Light’s head so you can see her face better. Her eyes are barely open and her breathing is laboured. Her face is pale and you can see the wound in the side of her chest, bleeding out onto the ground and there’s so much red and this is bad you have to fix this right now Rose is dying you have to stop this stream of red before she

red.

Red?

But the red you see now isn't blood, it’s creased and blowing slightly in the rush of air as the figure moves, no, blood doesn't do that. Blood is sticky and horrible and terrifying and doesn't stop, but the figure stops, he stops right in front of you. And the flashing lights are no longer on you, they are on him.

Dave what are you doing

Dave you are too close to that thing

Dave you need to get the fuck away right now just step back you don’t need to shield us we can stand the lights you don’t have to

He shifts his body around so he is facing you. His shades conceal his eyes as usual. You almost wish you had some yourself because this flashing is too much and you swear you’re going to go insane if it continues any longer.

His mouth twists into a smirk. Wait, on closer inspection that’s not a smirk. He’s generally smiling and it’s a sad smile and oh god what is he doing no no no

He says something to you. Your mind is hazy from the flashing and the red and the panic but you hear something about taking care of Jade and Rose and yourself and  
what does he mean

You stare at him. Jade had succeeded in weakening the towering green horror in front of them by a lot but she had done all she could and was now recovering on the side-lines. You think you hear her voice, it’s loud and panicked and is she shouting? Screaming?

You can’t make any sound. You try to say something but your mouth is dry because is he really going to do this dave no

His expression is sad now. You think you see something wet on his face before he turns away from you. You find your voice. You manage to croak his name.

dave?

daaaaaave…

He doesn't respond and you feel like you’re trying to awake a heavy sleeper except they’re not heavily sleeping they’re no you won’t think of it because he’s going to be fine he’s going to be okay you'll finish this game you'll still be best bros you'll all live on the same street you'll see each other every day and there'll be no more flashing and people screaming

but you see him walk towards the giant

and you manage to gain enough control over your mind to do the windy thing so you and rose move back

you set her down near jade and then you run forward yelling and no matter how much wind you summon there will never be enough to stop this because you’ve already tried and your normal breath powers are pretty much useless right now

you’ve done all you can.

You stop. You’re shaking and there’s no one to soothe you now. You can see the flashing lights surrounding him and you scream in panic.

DAVE.

He draws his broken sword and the green abomination glows even brighter and in that moment you think you’re going to go blind because there’s a flash of white light which covers the whole area and you fall to the ground and you scream you scream in fear and desperation and anger and you see the bodies you see karkat you see terezi you see kanaya you see

cracks in blackness

destroyed wisps of the bubbles

you see the clouds and the soft darkness of your land and it’s almost peaceful

you see your younger self

you stare at yourself for a brief nanosecond and he stares back, blinking at you and your heart aches so much because he has no idea what will happen he has no idea that this is going to be him in a few years

and then you’re staring into the light again.

You catch a tiny glimpse of Dave before the light swallows him completely.

You can’t see.

You can’t think.

You’re safe but at such a price

the price was too great

you weren't ready and you don’t feel safe at all

just emptiness

space

only blackness.


End file.
